


First Day at Lunar Academy

by GretchenSinister



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magical Girls, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 13:14:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16873545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GretchenSinister/pseuds/GretchenSinister
Summary: Original Prompt:"This may be a bad thing that this prompt is inspired by listening to the opening of “Puella Magi Madokoa Magica”. But yeah, I’d like to see a AU where the guardians are magic girl/boys. Transformations included. Base it off any existing Magic girl show, or even make up your own.Crossdressing is fine as well. Whatever is good with the filler."I think this sort of ended up as the strange fusion of the X-Men, Sailor Moon, and the girls’ boarding school genre. But everyone is magical, and everyone is a girl. Choose your ship. I tried to have some ship tease between Jack and everybody. Some strange things happen around Jackie Frost, but when she goes to her now school, she finds she’s not so strange after all.





	First Day at Lunar Academy

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted 5/9/2013.

“It’s just the first day of school, Jackie,” she mutters to herself. “Don’t be scared. It’ll be fun. So what if it’s a new school? People like you.” Except she knows that’s not quite right. People had liked her, up until The Things had started happening. Which she couldn’t have caused, right? It was impossible. But then why had the ice only invaded the homes of people that had tried to mess with me or my friends?

After a few Things had happened, most people had started acting like she didn’t exist. After a few more, even her friends had begun to avoid her. It got bad enough that her parents had decided she should be sent away for school for a while.

So here she was. Moving into the Lunar Academy. Apparently she had gotten a full scholarship here, based on some test she didn’t even realize she had taken. It was lucky, she supposed, that she had been sent the acceptance letter shortly after the first Thing happened.

“Jackie!” The girl calling her name is about her height, with light brown skin and short black hair. Her uniform somehow seems brighter than the other students’, and she’s wearing green feather earrings that Jackie doesn’t think are strictly allowed. She’s smiling widely, and Jackie grins back. It’s great to have someone not be afraid of her.

“Hi! I’m Tooth, or at least that’s what everyone calls me. I’m a junior here, and I’m your ambassador! That’s what they call the program here anyway, it’s kind of a pompous name, but I’m really just here to help transfer students get comfortable with good old LA.” She pronounces the abbreviation of the school “la” as if she is about to sing. “All right? We can talk more on our way around the school.” She picks up several of Jackie’s heavy suitcases surprisingly easily, leaving her with only a couple bags.

Despite the weight she’s carrying, Tooth doesn’t seem to get out of breath at all as she bustles through several courtyards and begins to climb a wide stone spiral staircase in a building that looks like it’s been standing since the Dark Ages. “So they’ve got you in the north wing, which is where we are now. I think it’s the best of all the halls, but then again I live here too! We’re going to be neighbors! Even the same floor, which is lucky for you because you’re not with all the other sophomores—sorry—but unlucky because we’re on the top floor, which is the seventh. Or no, the seventh is the attic. We live on the sixth. The seventh—um, you are a scholarship student, right, Jackie?”

“Yeah, why?”

“Oh! I didn’t mean anything by it! I’m a scholarship student too. I think we’re on the same scholarship, actually. The one based on the G.U.A.R.D. test?”

Jackie nods.

“Great!” Tooth exclaims. They’re on the sixth floor now. “This is your room,” she says, jerking her head towards one of several heavy wooden doors that line the hallway. Taped to the door above a whiteboard is a piece of heavy cardstock with the name “Sandy” written on it in gold ink. The calligraphy is flamboyant and exquisite. The whiteboard, though small, is covered with a drawing of an elaborate fantasy landscape.

“Sandy’s your roommate,” Tooth explains. “She’s very quiet. A senior. And she’s on the same scholarship as us both, actually. I know this because we have a club, kind of. We’re meeting today, you know. You should join us! Matron North is the head of the club. We do… philanthropy type stuff. Anyway, it’d be a great way to get to know some people, right? I’ll pick you up at your room after classes are done for the day. All right? Good?”

Jackie nods, still somewhat bewildered. Tooth hands her the key and waves at her as she runs back through the hallway and down the stairs.

***

At 3:30, there’s a loud knock on the door of Jackie’s new room. She sighs in relief. Either this is Tooth or Sandy, and she’ll be able to stop the dull work of unpacking or at least be a little bit less awkward about trying to fit her stuff within all the tapestries and seashells that make the room look less like a dorm and more like a fairy palace.

“Jackie!” Tooth says, and even though they only met a few hours ago, rushes forward to hug her. Jackie wonders if she’s going to greet her this way all the time. She thinks she wouldn’t mind.

After Tooth’s enthusiastic greeting, she introduces Jackie to Sandy, a short, plump girl with blonde curls falling past her waist and light brown eyes that glimmer between expressions of serenity and mischief.

“I’m sorry if I messed up any of your things,” Jackie begins, but Sandy just waves one of her little hands at her.

“No problem.” Her voice is soft and sweet like a lullaby. “We can figure the room out after our…meeting.” She smiles at Jackie. “I’m glad you’re here.”

To get to the meeting, Tooth rushes ahead of them both to a blank spot on the wall. She presses one knot in the wood paneling, and Sandy bends down to press another. A hidden door opens to reveal a staircase leading upwards. “The seventh floor,” says Tooth. “Let’s go!”

To Jackie’s surprise, the only other people in the “club” are Matron North—a tall, broad woman with a long gray braid and sparkling blue eyes—and one other girl, who Tooth greets as “Bunny”. It’s a strange name, Jackie thinks, for someone so serious and athletic-looking, all long limbs and muscle. She fixes Jackie’s gaze with her own immediately, and Jackie has a feeling that she’s meaning to be intimidating, but man, who do you have to kill to get eyes that color green?

“Jackie!” booms Matron North. “Another one to pass the GUARD test, yes? Very good. You can see, are not many of you. Carefully chosen.”

“Yeah, I suppose—you know, I don’t actually remember taking a test called that, and while I’m glad to be here I’d like to get a little more of an explanation regarding this so-called club—”

“Can I, North, can I?” Tooth interrupts. “She needs to see and we should do the final test now!”

Matron North nods at her.

“What’s this all about?” Jackie asks, as Tooth opens a chest in the corner of the room. Sandy pats her on the shoulder. Suddenly, Tooth is right in front of her, pressing a jeweled golden cylinder into her hands.

“Now say, ‘I am Jackie Frost, North Wind hear my cry’.” Tooth commands, nodding eagerly at her.

“Wha…? I am Jackie Frost, North Wind hear my cry?” She repeats. A deadly cold sweeps over her skin, as if she’s standing naked in the Arctic. For an instant, she can’t breathe, as if her lungs have been filled with freezing water, but it’s not like that exactly, and before she can figure out what it is like, the cold is draining away to be replaced with delicious warmth. There is no cold for her now. She feels light, electric, powerful, strong, like she’s about to fly off at any moment.

She opens her eyes. Matron North is beaming at her. Bunny nods, Sandy smiles warmly, and Tooth presses her hands to her face and squeals in delight. “It worked! Jackie, you’re beautiful!” she exclaims, and ushers her over to a mirror standing in the corner.

Jackie’s jaw drops at what she sees. Her clothes have completely changed. She’s barefoot and wearing tan leggings, but that’s the least of it. Over the leggings she’s wearing a knee-length deep blue coat, trimmed with white fur and embroidered with pale silvery snowflakes. The jeweled cylinder of before has become what looks like a shepherd’s crook, but deep within the grain of the wood are hints of gold that reveal its original form. Her skin has paled, and her eyes are a brighter blue than she remembers them being. And her short brown hair has become completely snow-white.

“HOW? What? What is this?” Jackie begins to turn around wildly, whimpering when doing so starts to send her airborne. Matron North places a large, comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Jackie. You have great talent. Great power. No GUARD test. But we knew, when we heard about the ice. That is why you are here. The Moon has chosen you—and I know this sounds strange. But we wanted you to see. To believe. To know that you are not alone. We are all like you.”

Matron North moves to the side so that Jackie can see the others. She gulps when she sees them—they are recognizable, but barely so. Tooth hovers a foot above the floor on transparent wings, her body covered in shining green feathers. Sandy now appears to be made out of pure gold, skin, eyes, and all, her body draped in a flowing golden robe that moves gently in no wind. Her hair floats around her in a corona, as if she’s underwater. Most surprising, however, is Bunny, who has become, true to her name, a giant bipedal rabbit with soft gray fur. “Don’t say anything, Jackie,” she says, fixing her with those green eyes again. “I had the name before I knew.”

Jackie turns to North. “What about you?”

North laughs. “Oh, I am not as young as I once was. I leave my transformation for when absolutely necessary.”

“Okay,” Jackie says, “so I guess you don’t really do philanthropic work?”

“No, Jackie, we do! That’s the great thing.” Tooth flutters closer to her, and Jackie notices that her eyes are a clear pink now. It’s weird and it’s gorgeous, but she still needs to know what’s going on!

“We protect ordinary people with the powers the Moon has given us! We’re like superheroes! But secret.” Tooth’s feathers droop a little. “There are a lot of dangerous things out there, and that’s why we’re glad to have you now! We’re starting to see a lot more shadows than usual, and we need all the help we can get to defeat them.”

“Okay, but you know I haven’t done anything like this before.”

“Is all right!” North says. “We will train you.”

A smile slowly blooms on Jackie’s face. “Does that mean…no more Things with ice? That people will talk to me again?”

North nods. “No more accidents with your powers, Jackie.”

“All right. I’ll face the shadows for that. I’m in.” 

Sandy claps her hands, sending little sparks of light throughout the room. Bunny rolls her eyes, saying, “you have no idea what you’re getting into,” but a smile still pulls at the corners of her mouth. 

Predictably, Tooth embraces her once more.

“Just one question,” Jackie says breathlessly, “Am I supposed to also go to high school like a normal girl on top of all this?” 

The others all laugh, and North claps her on the back again. “Do not worry,” she says, “We work something out.”


End file.
